Konstantine
by vampvixen01
Summary: My 1st songfic. Edward returns to Bella because he missed her and she didnt jump off that cliff so he didnt go to Volterra. This is a very sad song that i thought was perfect for the occassion.please read and review!let me know what you think!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from twilight and I don't own the song.**

**A/N: **

**Hi everyone, please review because I have never done a song ****fic**** before. The only reason I did one now is because I was listening to old songs I loved when I was a teenager and I heard this and thought of twilight.**

**So this is what I imagine the scene to be like if Edward had come back of his own free will just because he missed Bella. Bella isn't as healed as she appeared to be when she started getting closer to Jacob- she's still a mess. Pretty much everyone is a heartbroken mess, so please enjoy! ****Lol**

**The Italics are their thoughts; this whole reunion is silent apart from at the end. Sorry if that's a bit weird.**

**Please review so I know if this is any good :)**

**The song is ****Konstantine**** by Something Corporate. There are a few versions apparently but the one I'm listening to is slow and only ****has**** a piano playing in the background.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

_I race through the trees praying __I'm__ not too late. Please be waiting for me. I realise how wrong my thoughts are considering how I left her but __I'm__ desperate. She is the one aspect of my existence that I __need to be constant. Without her __I'm__ nothing. _

_I reach her home but the lights are off with no sounds from within. Neither she nor Charlie is present. I feel agitation at first, wondering where she might be. Should I look for her? __Exhaustion that__ I didn't know I could feel, takes over as I decide to wait. Standing at her porch, the rain begin__s to fall as my tears would if they__ were possible._

_I hear the sound of her heart beat before I see her. Thump __Thump__, Thump __Thump__. The sound is dull, as though __it's__ struggling with the task. Then I see her. She's exiting the __woods;__ her head slumped towards the ground in an act of protection from the rain. Looking up__ she __sees__ me and stops.__ Our eyes lock and __I'm__ sure I know her thoughts. She's so broken. I can see it in her eyes._

**Bella**

I can't imagine all the people that you know

And the places that you go

When the lights are turned down low

And I don't understand

All the things you've seen

But I'm slipping in between

You and your big... dreams

But it's always you in my big dreams

_I stop in front of you and my mind is assaulted with past images. There are so many things I think of when I look at you. I remember the first time I saw you; my dark saviour. I remember your dreams for me and how you would pull me into your fantasy of life. I remember the awe I feel whenever I am in your presence__but mostly I remember the hurt you caused me when you left. __I remember how you stood in front of me with such a cold look in your eyes. Did I do that to you? How can my love __harden something that already feels like__ stone? I listened as you told me you never loved me and I felt the split form in my heart. It ran in a jagged line, emphasising how torn you made me.__ You were all I had ever wanted, all I ever needed. My only dream was you._

And you tell me

That it's over

I wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clover

And your restless

And I'm naked

You've got to get out

You can't stand to see me shaking

No, could you let me go?

I didn't think so

_I watched you walk away from me, as though you were desperate to get away. Your eyes darted to anything but me as I cried openly for my lost love. You wanted to __leave;__ I knew you couldn't bear to see me in such a desperate state. At the time I thought it was due to embarrassment, now I see the truth. __You were setting me free but in__ the process, you walked into a prison. How could you think of leaving me?_

And you don't want to be here in the future

So you say

The present's just a pleasant

Interruption to the past

And you don't want to look much closer

'Cause you're afraid to find out all this hope

That you had sent into the sky by now had... crashed

And it did because of me

_You said you would forget me. You said I would forget you but that didn't happen. __You said I was just a distraction to your existence for a while but deep inside I knew that wasn't true. __I know you don't want to be here, with rain falling from your face in the place of tears. __I know __your__ scared that I will reject you now; __I can see__ it in your eyes. I __can see__ your pain at coming home...at leaving me in the first place. You think you have ruined my future; ruined my plans__ by coming back__, when all you have done is complete me. __I'm__ empty without you._

And then you bring me home

Afraid to find out that you're alone, no

And I'm sleeping in your living room

But we don't have much roomTo live

**Edward**

I had dreams that I would learn to play guitar

Maybe cross the country

Become a rockstar

And there was hope in me

That I could take you there

But dammit you're so young

But I don't think I care

And if I hurt you then I'm sorry

Please don't think that this was easy

_I left because I thought it was right. I left for you. There were so many things I wanted to show you...so many things I wanted to do for you. You are my world. I didn't want to take your future so I left. The thought of causing you any pain crippled me. I wanted to protect you from hurt. I didn't imagine the amount__ of hurt__ my leaving would cause._

_To both of us_

And then you'd bring me home'

Cause we both know what it's like to be alone, no

And I'm dreaming in your living room

But we don't have much roomTo live

_I pray__ that you will forgive me. __Take__ me back into your warm embrace and stop the cold of my body. That's why I came, because I __need you. _

_You step towards__ the door and I enter your home. There is no one else here, just the two of us; the way our world always is. You walk away from me to the comfort of your own room as I stand praying for your answer. I __can hear you crying from above. __The sound of your sobs echo in my heart as I __realise__ what I did to you._

Konstantine is walking down the stairs

Doesn't she look good

Standing in her underwear?

And I was thinking, and I was thinking, no

But I've been drinking

And it doesn't get me anywhere

_You come back to me, broken and fragile. I hunted before I arrived and still your scent is intoxicating. My only wish is to take you in my arms and to hold you; memorising your smell and the feeling of your skin against mine. __To have an angel in my arms__ again._

My Konstantine came walking down the stairs

And all that I could do

Was touch her long brown hair

And I've been thinking, It hurts me thinking

That these nights when

We've been drinking it doesn't get us anywhere, No

**Bella**

This is because I can spell confusion with a K

and I can like it

It's to dying in another's arms

And why I had to try it

It's to jimmy eat world

And those nights in my car

But the first star you see, may not be a star

I'm not your star?

Isn't that what you said

What you thought this song meant

_Everything's__ so confused. __I feel momentary guilt at my relationship with Jake. I know __I'm__ too empty for it to have been anything more than innocent but I wonder how you would feel to know that we have become so close. Would you care that I died over you in Jakes arms time and time again? _

_You are still as droplets of water fall from your lashes. Wiping __my tears__ from my__ own__ face,__ I walk to you and lift the towel that I hold. Carefully I lift it to your face, soaking the damp from your perfection. Your face turns into my hand, pushing__ forcefully into my cupping palm__. You look straight at me and see the emptiness inside. __I'm__ sure you can see stra__ight through me but the __blank__ look__ on your face indicates otherwise. __Don't you know that__ I want you?_

**Edward**

And if this is what it takes

Just to lie in my mistakes

And live with what I did to you

And all the hell I put you through

I always catch the clock it's 11:11

And now you want to talk

It's not hard to dream

You'll always be my Konstantine

_I will__ do anything to have her back. I will grovel, beg and plead forgive if she will give me a chance to explain my motives for leaving. Being with her; I am suddenly aware of everything and nothing at all. She consumes all my senses, but she alights a flame within, making me feel as though I live again. A new world of possibilities open when I am with her._

_Her heat burns my skin as she reaches my face. I welcome the burn, the feel of her warmth. I can hear her heart shudder __in__ her chest and I briefly wonder whether __it's__ awakening now. Can it hear mine calling?_

My Konstantine

They'll never hurt you like I doNo,

They'll never hurt you like I do

No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No

_We stand silence embracing __each other's__ pain and__ you__ continue to__ wipe the wet from my skin. I know that __I'm__ your biggest threat. The __one you should fear but I am__ unable to stay away. I want to warn you again but __I'm__ too afraid you will agree. __I'm__ content to just be in your presence.__ Please tale me back._

This is to a girl who got into my head

With all these pretty things she did

Hey, You know that you keep me up in bed

It's to a girl who got into my head

With all the fucked up things I did

Hey maybe baby, you could keep me up in bed

My KonstantineSpin around me like a dream

We played out on this movie screen

And I said,

Did you know I miss you

Did you know I miss you

Did you know I miss you

Did you know I miss you

Did you know I miss you

Did you know I miss you

Did you know I miss you

God, I miss you

**Bella**

_I search your eyes for an indication of acceptance. Is it possible you want me once more? __I'm__ battered and bruised and unsure if I will ever heal but I still believe that your love is the only cure. Please __sav__e me from myself. My movements are stoppe__d by your__ hand pressing against mine. You hold it to your face as tears fall from my dead eyes. I see your mouth open and wait for a sound but there's nothing. I feel more afraid than ever now. Please don't crush me again._

_"I missed you."_

And then you bring me home

And we'll go to sleep but this time not alone, no no,

And you'll kiss me in your living room, I know

I know you've missed me in your Living room

Cause these night I think maybe that I miss you in my living room

We don't have much room

I said, does anybody need that room?

Because we all need a little more room

To live

My Konstantine

_You whispered the words so softly __I'm__ sure they couldn't be heard above a soft breeze. Suddenly you reach forward and as I fall to your body my heart rejoices in my chest. When your lips touch mine I feel free__. I feel like I'm finally home. I __finally __feel alive._


End file.
